Halfway Gone
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: When the Clearwater twins move back to La Push after their parents death...It becomes clear that the Quileutes know they are hiding something.
1. Ch 1 Meet The Twins

**Chapter 1** - Meet The Twins

The girls looked at each other as they sat in the office of the high school on the Quileute reservation in La Push, Washington. They were transferred to the reservations high school from Santa Monica, California. Kiara (pronounced key-r-a) had on her blue, white and black plaid jeans, and matching t-shirt with her blue Sneakers...Her long waist length raven hair was shaggy layered and had tones of blue streaks through it. She looked at her twin Kali who was in her red, white and black pleated plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh and matching vest, and a crisp white button up short sleeve dress shirt under the vest...with her 2 1/2 heeled red plastic knee high boots...Her honey blonde hair went to the bottom of her rib cage and had tons of red streaks except her red streaks were spiral curled.

They were twins in the sense that they were born on the same day and had the same crazy grey eyes, but they were completely different in what they wore...Kali was more of the surfer laid back California girl and Kiara was more of the punk rocker in your face California girl. Both girls sat quietly as the office administrator got their files together and made them school ID's. Kali's knee started bouncing, she was getting antsy having to sit there and wait...Kali was always on the go...Kiara reached over and put her hand on Kali's knee and said, "Would you chill out please."

Finally Miss Finlay said, "Kiara and Kali Clearwater?" The girls stood up together and Miss Finlay said, "I don't think the reservation has ever had twins before..." The girls smiled, Kiara said, "What a coincidence we're never gone to school on a reservation before." Miss Finlay said, "You'll both start home room and Trigonometry with Mr. Greenleaf...Then follow your schedule's accordingly...You're teachers will direct you to the other classrooms...It seems you have all classes together, per your Aunt Sue...When she got you guys signed up." The girls continued to follow the office administrator down the hall...She was nice...she dressed a little on the frumpy side...but nice nonetheless.

Miss. Finlay opened the door and walked into a class room and the twins followed behind. They had stopped at their lockers and got the Trigonometry books and notepads...As the girls stood at the front of the class Kiara could feel eyes boring into her and her sister. She looked around the room...There was about 15 people per class...Clearly not a lot of people sent their kids to the school on the reservation. Embry looked up when a voice started talking to Mr. Greenleaf...Embry's eyes got huge when he threw a piece of paper at Jacob and said, "Hey...Who are the foxy twins?" Jacob shrugged and said, "Beats me." Paul grabbed his chest and said, "No problem...I'd like them both to pull my hair and spank me at the same time." Jared said, "I second the motion."

The quartet of guys at the back of the room started chuckling. Kali and Kiara both looked back at them with quirked eyebrows...Sometimes the twin thing could get annoying with doing or saying the same thing at the same time...But sometimes it was nice to make people notice you. The quartet grew silent when they noticed the twins glaring at them. Mr. Greenleaf cleared his throat and said, "Have a seat anywhere ladies." They nodded and sat down next to each other. As they watched Miss. Finlay leave the room.

Mr. Greenleaf looked up from the stack of papers on his desk and noticed Jared had his hand in the air and said, "Yes...What can I do for you Mr. Tinsel?" Jared chuckled as he put his hand down and said, "Uh yea...I thought there was some rule about having to live on the reservation before people can come to this school...And they look pretty much like pale faces to me...so how did they get in?" Kiara and Kali gave each other a knowing look. Mr. Greenleaf chuckled as he stood up, walked around his desk and then proceeded to lean against the front of his desk and said, "Kiara and Kali, I'd like to apologize ahead of time for Mr. Tinsel's bad judgment in questions...Mr. Tinsel...Are you fully aware that not all Native American's are full blooded as yourself?" Jared made a face and said, "Sure...yea." Mr. Greenleaf said, "Then why would you ask such a ridiculous question as that?" Paul leaned forward and said, "Smooth Jared." As he swiped at the back of Jared head. Jacob and Embry chuckled. Mr. Greenleaf said, "Okay you four...get back to work."

As Mr. Greenleaf took his seat behind his desk again, Kali looked back at the quartet of gentlemen and Paul pulled on the sleeve of Jared's shirt and said, "Hey...You got one of their attention." Jared looked over at the one in red and she glared at him and then suddenly he could've sworn he saw her eyes glow white at him for a split second. Jared stammered around and said, "Did you guys see that?" Jacob said, "See what?" Jared said, "Her eyes...I swear it was weird." Embry laughed and said, "You're seriously trippin'...No smoking peyote with your dad and grandfather." Jared made a face and said, "I haven't smoked that stuff in months. Last time I did I woke up naked in a bathtub full of lime jell-o." That earned another round of chuckles.

Once the day was finally over, Sue Clearwater took her nieces to a house that was built on the beach, it had been Kiara and Kali's parent's house...It was paid for so they didn't have to really worry about anything...The money their parents had left them after they died was considerable. In their wills they had both stated they wanted the girls to go back and live on the reservation, whether it was in their home or with their Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry...Uncle Harry had recently died from a heart attack...So it was just basically Aunt Sue and their cousins, Seth and Leah...The girls walked through the house...It was fully furnished and everything had sheets over it...It had definitely sat for as long as they'd been born...Considering they had both been born in California. Aunt Sue kissed the top of both of the girls heads and left her number in case they would need anything as well as Seth and Leah's numbers.

The girls opened the huge sliding glass door that was the length of the living room and noticed a deck went all the way around the house and then down to the sand to the beach. The girls walked out together and stood on the deck...both breathing in the ocean air...They had a lot of cleaning to get done and even more unpacking, plus grocery shopping...and of course homework. Tiki torches lined the deck and down the stairs to the sand...Kali wanted to light them but knew they didn't have time to relax just yet. The girls stood leaning against the railings of the deck, their head's resting on each other. They had to get busy but just wanted to enjoy a moment of peace.

So this was home now...


	2. Ch 2 Meet The Boys

**Chapter 2** - Meet The Boys

Kiara laid in bed a few weeks later trying to enjoy the Saturday under the covers...they had finally had the whole house cleaned and fully stocked with tons of food. Everything had been unpacked and it was just nice to be able to sleep in. They were in the middle of their junior year and Kiara was getting excited about being a senior...Finally the last year of school and then she was going to go back to California for college...She already had a full scholarship promised to her at the California Institute of the Arts. She loved photography and she wanted to be a professional photographer...she knew how to develop her own pictures but it wasn't enough she wanted to do and learn as much as she could be taught. Kiara heard Kali leave through the sliding glass door in the living room. Kiara snuggled back under the covers she couldn't be on the go all the time like Kali...She let dreamland take her away again...

Kali pulled he slider closed but not all the way, she left it cracked open about 3 inches so the fresh air could get in the house...It had been closed and locked up for years and smelled like it. Kali had on her black cargo capri's and a red tank top...She'd left her hair down and messy...Kali plopped down into the sand...She buried her feet in the sand as she watched the waves make the tide go in and out of the beach. She closed her eyes in meditation...She couldn't believe her and her sister had been so lucky in life...Henry and Shawnie Clearwater lived both of their entire lives on the reservation in La Push Washington, until they got married. Once that happened they moved to Santa Monica, California and planted their lives there...Never forgetting their roots in La Push. The funny thing was...Henry and Harry were twins and Shawnie and Sue were twins...Neither couple had twins, until Shawnie got pregnant. They couldn't believe it...No one really could.

Kali opened her eyes and stared at the water...She really couldn't believe her parents were gone. It had only been a few weeks since they had been standing in the cemetery in La Push watching their parents be lowered into foreign soil. Kali heard some laughing as she looked over and saw the quartet from the reservation school, plus it looked like they had an older guy with them...Looked like he was in his early 30's. Kali stood up as the guys were horsing around...The older one stopped in front of her, the other's stopped behind him and he said, "Are you one of the Clearwater twins?" Kali looked at him, he was huge, he was 6'2"...Especially to her and Kiara's 5'8" 125 lbs frames. Kali said, "Uhhhh...Yes...Kali Clearwater."

The guy smiled softly and said, "Sam Uley...Listen I'd heard you and your sister had moved into the old Clearwater house...You're Aunt Sue asked me to keep an eye on you guys...if you need anything me and my fiancée Emily live over the hill down the beach...Just come get me, no matter what...Everyone in the community were really sorry to hear about your mom and dad, they were outstanding individuals." Kali smiled and said, "Thanks Sam...We appreciate it." Sam said, "Have you met the knuckle heads behind me?" Kali glared at the same one again who'd been rude the first day. Kali said, "No I don't think I've had the pleasure."

Sam said, "Paul, Jacob, Embry and Jared...They are also at your disposal if you ever need anything." So Jared was the little shits name. Kali said, "That won't be necessary...We'll come to you or Aunt Sue if we need anything...But thank you just the same." Kali turned on her heels and the guys watched as she jogged to the huge wooden deck and jogged up the stairs and went into the house. Sam turned around and glared at the guys and said, "Okay...do I even want to know what the hell you four did to the girls already?" All the guys laughed...well all except Jared and Sam...Jared took a deep breath and knew he had to come clean. He stepped forward and said, "It was my fault Sam...Sorry."

Sam shook his head and said, "Okay...What did you do?" Jared said, "So...At the time I thought I was being funny, because I was just kidding and messing around, but when the twins came in our home room a couple of weeks ago, I asked the teacher if they didn't have a rule about pale faces being in our school...But I was only kidding Sam I swear." Jacob said, "In Jared's defense...It...Well...It was kind of funny." Sam furrowed his brow and said, "I'm sorry...all four of you thought it was funny?" Paul and Embry in unison said, "Nooooo...They laughed we would never..." Sam placed his hands on his hips and gave them a look. Paul said, "Okay...So maybe...I might have chuckled a little." Embry looked guilty and said, "Okay...Yea we all laughed."

Sam said, "Do any of you have any clue as to why these two girls suddenly here?" The quartet shook their heads no. Sam said, "Harry Clearwater has a twin brother named Henry, and Sue has a twin sister named Shawnie...After Harry and Sue got married...Shawnie and Henry met and also got married...Not really heard of right...Well Henry and Shawnie are Kali and Kiara's parents and they were killed in a devastating car accident...The girls are basically being forced to move to a town where they don't know anyone except the Clearwater's...And even then it's only Sue, Leah, and Seth. I'm ashamed to know you guys right now. You already know that's not how we welcome family to our reservation...I'm going to have Emily plan a cook out and you guys are going to be there...and I'm going to invite the twins and I don't want to see not one hair out of place with you four or I'll have all your asses...and if you're nice I might not tell Emily about this little mistake."

All four of the guys cringed...They knew if Emily found out it would definitely be their asses then. Emily was a force not to be reckoned with...she was almost like their den mother and Sam was their Den father...He had been helping the four of them with a really rough patch in their life for the last 4 or 5 months and things were just starting to fall into place and make sense...There was no way they wanted Emily to find out...She would make them feel worse than Sam had.


	3. Ch 3 Talk About Being Busted

**Chapter 3** - Talk About Being Busting

A couple of days later, Kiara was making her infamous Macaroni and cheese...Kali walked into the kitchen and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk through the woods, I need to find a couple of herbs that were getting ready to run out of." Kiara said, "Okay...Did you make your fruit salad?" Kali said, "Of course...I stayed up last night when you pooped out and made it all up...Do we really have to go...I don't cherish seeing those jerks again." Kiara said, "They are normal teenage boys who like to cut up Kali...They are the same in California as they are in Washington, except you're not friends with this group like you were in California...You have to expect different things from different people in different cultures...I'm sure they are very nice, you know, if given have a chance."

Kali made a face at her sister...Why did Kiara have to be the level headed one? Kali said, "I don't think so, but whatever...I'm leaving...I'll be back soon." Kiara rolled her eyes at her sister...Sometimes it was hard to believe they were really twins. Sam and Emily had been extremely nice to the girls, after Sam had introduced himself to Kali, him and Emily had come over the following day and took the girls dinner and they all sat down and ate while talking. Then they invited the girls to a cook out, which was even nicer. After Kiara put the macaroni and cheese in the oven to bake she plopped down on the couch in the living room and decided to cat nap until the timer went off...They had a couple of hours before they had to get ready for the cook out.

Kali was walking around the woods barefoot...Like always. She hated wearing shoes if it was at all possible she'd never wear them. She had her red board shorts on and a red tank top...she'd gone out swimming earlier and surfed a little...The waves in Washington were okay but not as crazy as the swells in California. She pulled on a pair of white surgical rubber gloves and pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack as she squatted down and carefully pulled the herb from the ground and held it to her nose and inhaled the aroma...she rinsed off the dirt from the root and carefully wrapped the herb in paper towel and placed it in a Ziploc bag.

Brown eyes watched behind the trees as the girl was picking herbs...He watched her methodically and could feel his breathing labor. His chest was rising and falling heavy...She was beautiful but there was no way he could ever get close enough to her...She was California born and bred. He'd watched her surf earlier and knew he was gonna get in trouble for not patrolling when he was supposed to, but he couldn't think straight. Paul walked up and said, "What are you...Oh...I gotcha." Jared said, "No better time to get back at her for making us look like jerks in front of Sam." Paul and Jared smiled deviously at each other as they started stalking around the area that the twin was walking through.

Kali started hearing weird noises coming from the woods...It was weird...She felt like she was being watched and then after a few minutes she felt like she was being stalked. She reach up to clutch the locket her parents had given her to protect her and cursed under her breath she forgot to put it back on when she got done surfing. Her parents had given Kali and Kiara lockets that they wore at all times to protect them...The only time they took them off was to shower or swim...or in Kali's case to surf. The noises literally sounded like someone walking with a purpose. Twigs snapping and she felt like she was being closed into the woods like she would never get out. Her heart was racing...It started racing even more when she heard a deep growl come from behind a bush that was in front of her...A long howl came after it. She finally reached the edge of the woods and got back to the beach...She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the steps of the deck as she went inside to shower and get ready for the cook out...She didn't mention any of it to Kiara, she would just think Kali was being irrational and stupid. For all Kali knew she was only imagining what was going on...Crazy.

Kali showered and dressed in her jeans and a red cotton form fitting long sleeve shirt...there were little red buttons at the top that she had 3 unbuttoned, with a hood on the back...She slipped her red sneakers on and pulled the locket over her head and pulled her hair through the necklace...Once the locket was in place she kissed it like she always did. Kiara had on black jeans and sneakers with a top on that matched Kali's only it was blue. they both left their hair down, Kiara's was straight, but Kali's as always was half curly and half messy. The girls grabbed the dishes they made and took off to Sam and Emily's.

Once everyone had eaten and were sitting around the fire that Sam had made in the front yard near the beach...Emily sat with the girls and were talking to them...The girls were laughing with Emily about stories of family vacations and school recitals...Kali laughed and said, "I had this huge powder wig like Marie Antoinette, and it was like a huge bee hive on my head and I thought my neck was literally going to break under the weight...In the middle of my line I moved wrong and I inhaled some of the powder in my nose and sneezed, and the wig went flying...somehow it landed perfectly on his chubby balding parent in the front row and he looked like a cross dressing over weight pimp." Kiara said, "No...no...It couldn't be as bad when I took swimming lessons after my chest developed and clearly it developed fully, and I jumped in the pool and came up with my left boob exposed and bobbing on the surface and then had a complete conversation with the schools hottest quarterback...Needless to say I got a lot of phone numbers that year."

Sam watched as Emily laughed hard with the girls...They really needed a mother figure and it appeared Emily would be the next best thing to it for them. Jacob walked over and squatted down next to Kiara and said, "Here...Be careful it's hot." Kiara looked at Jacob as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Kiara looked inside the cup and quirked her eyebrow at him and said, "Mini marshmallows?" Jacob cracked a smile and said, "You looked like the type of girl to enjoy them." Kiara smiled softly and said, "The more the better yea." Kiara couldn't' get over how soft Jacobs eyes were...And he had the reddest lips and she loved it when he would smile...His voice was smooth and at time it would be extremely baritone. The bass would vibrate in her ears. Kiara said, "Thanks." Jacob smiled as he stood up and said, "Let me know if you need anything else." She sipped her coco and nodded at him.

Kali had to use the rest room so she excused herself and went inside. Once she finished she walked back outside and was slowly walking down the stairs when she came to a stop and saw Paul and Jared standing at the bottom of the stairs and they were chuckling back and forth and she could only imagine what it was about...Until she heard it. Jared said, "I can't believe we scared the princess that bad..." Paul laughed hard and said, "I loved it...The growling and howling you did...she was so freaked out, she probably peed her surfing board shorts." Jared said, "Yea I do have to say it was not that bad...It was actually pretty perfect."

Kali stood there glaring at the two...and said, "I'm sorry I didn't see the comedy in it." Jared and Paul both spun around and saw Kali standing there. She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and pushed between the two guys. Jared said, "Maybe you'd see the comedy in it if you had a sense of humor." Kali stopped and turned back around to face him and said, "Maybe you'll see the comedy in this." Kali pulled back and busted Jared in the nose...Satisfied when she saw Jared's head snap back and then the rush of blood. Sam saw the exchange as he ran over and stood between Jared and Kali. Sam looked at Paul and said, "What happened?" Kali said, "Nothing I can't handle...I'm out of here." Kali spared a last look at Jared and walked away.

Everyone was on their feet having witnessed what happened...Kali walked over and said, "Thanks for the food Em...Everything was great...Kiara I'm going home." Kiara nodded as she knew Kali wouldn't have hit someone without a good reason...Kiara said, "Thanks Emily." Kiara took her sister's hand and they left back to their house, Kali explained what happened. Kiara was not happy with Jared or Paul. Emily watched the girls leave and then turned around and said, "Okay apparently we have a failure to communicate on our hands...all of you get inside NOW!" The guys scrambled and got into the house and were sitting around the kitchen table just waiting for Emily and Sam to walk in.

Emily walked in with Sam behind her and she paced a minute and said, "Okay...So apparently you guys have taken it upon yourself to be the WORST welcome committee this reservation has seen in YEARS! What the hell is wrong with the four of you? These two girl were forced to move here because their parents were killed and you guys act like it's a national tragedy because they didn't grow up on the reservation...is that it? I want answers NOW!" Jacob said, "The first day they came to class...Jared asked a stupid question about the pale faces...But it was only meant as a joke Em." Embry said, "We weren't being mean...At least we weren't trying to." Emily was beyond pissed off and said, "So you think just because it's a damn joke to the four of you that everyone should think it's funny? Because what I just witnessed was in no way shape or form funny...NOT EVEN A LITTLE!"

Sam gripped Emily by the shoulders to help calm her state of anger...Sam could feel Emily shaking with anger...if she could he was sure she would turn into him. Sam said, "So what...the talk I had with you guys a few days ago wasn't enough? What happened...Because something clearly happened in order for Kali to react the way she did." Jared took the napkin from Jacob and wiped his nose...It was already healed but there was a sting to it. He said, "It's my fault." Sam said, "Are you kidding me...Please tell me you're kidding me Jared...Not again." Paul said, "I can't let him take all the blame...I helped." Emily said, "Helped? With what?" Paul and Jared took turns explaining what they'd done to Kali while she was in the woods.

After which, Emily blew a gasket...She said, "OF ALL THE STUPID INSENSITIVE, CHILDISH, REVOLTING DUMB THINGS TO DO...ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?!?" The both nodded ashamed. Emily said, "I swear if you two don't learn to rely on other people on this reservation...when it comes time you're not going to have anyone in your corners...You might think you guys are the ultimate protectors of this land...but you have no idea...There are other things and other people protecting it as well...And you may not realize it now...But those two girls...Since they moved here they've been protecting it as well...Do you realize what kind of catastrophic incident could occur if they were to decide to not protect our lands? You would lose EVERYTHING...homes, family members, friends...EVERYTHING...All because you four decided you wanted to have a laugh at their expense?"

Emily folded her arms over her chest and sighed heavily and said, "Jacob, I expected more from you and you know that...You and Embry are off the hook half way, only because you didn't have anything to do with these two and their mischief in the woods...all four of you guys are however gonna work it off...And I don't mean until when Sam says so...I mean until when I say so...Go home - we start at 3 am and you better be here on time...Before you start to really make me mad." Emily glared at the four guy as they walked out of the house...none of them even attempting to say anything to Emily...They knew at 3 am...everything was gonna be all bad.


	4. Ch 4 Punishment For Being Bad

**Chapter 4** - Punishment For Being Bad

Okay...so apparently...Emily wasn't allowing them even a little bit of slack. First at the butt crack of dawn she had them clean the house from top to bottom, then they mowed and raked the front and back yards, were cutting and moving fire wood...once they finished with that, she had them running in squares around the whole property…After 25 laps, Emily let Embry and Jacob stop…Unfortunately, she didn't allow Jared and Paul to stop until after they ran 75 more laps…and 100 pushups and 100 sit ups…by the end Jared and Paul sat on the ground trying to breathe. Emily really did know how to make them pay for their stupidity.

Emily stood over the four of them with her hands firmly planted on her hips and said, "I hope we don't have to do this again…Because next time it's going to be double or possibly triple to what you did today…I know you boys can be complete gentlemen when you really want to…so I'll assume that every time you see the twins from now on…you'll show that gentlemanly side. Because if you don't and I catch wind of it…Then you're really not going to like me…And Sam well…He can deal with you however he sees fit, but not until after I get a hold of all of you first."

Paul said, "I can definitely say, I speak for everyone when I say…This won't have to happen again." Emily nodded and said, "I certainly hope not." She walked back into the house. Jared caught his breath and said, "I'm sorry guys, this was definitely my fault…I should've kept my mouth shut." Embry said, "You got that straight." Jacob said, "No more shooting your mouth off man. I got dish pan hands from doing the dishes." That earned a round of laughs from the other guys as they started pushing each other around and wrestling. The guys ended up lay in the thick grass trying to relax. Jacob said, "So Jared why are you being such a dick to Kali?" Jared chuckled as he rubbing his stomach and said, "She's cute…There's something about her that does something to me…I don't know…Hard to explain I guess."

Paul started laughing and Jared looked over at him and said, "Okay…Wanna let me in on the joke?" Paul said, "How many times have you acted like an ass around girl?" Jared said, "Counting Kali? Never." Paul laughed hard and said, "You like this girl." Jared scowled and said, "You're out of your mind…She gets under my skin." Jacob chuckled and said, "Yea…Nice try dude….You definitely like her…You just have to figure out how much." Jared scoffed and said, "You guys have completely lost your minds…she gets on my last nerve…She does however have a hell of a right…My nose stung all night." Embry laughed and said, "That's cause she popped some sense into you…You know you deserved that." Jared laughed and said, "Yea…I did." Paul laughed harder and said, "See…If you didn't like her you'd be sitting here calling her rotten names!" Jared said, "Damn it…shut up…You guys are killing me." The guys all dispersed for the day.

A few days later, Kiara was walking along the beach when she ran into Jacob. Jacob said, "Wanna walk with me?" Kiara said, "Sure." They walked along the beach and Jake said, "So I know you and Kali are juniors with the rest of us…What do you want to do when you graduate?" Kiara said, "Kali who knows, she probably wants to be a pro-surfer or something like that…I've already got a full scholarship to the California Institute of the Arts for a degree in photography…I love capturing the perfect or not so perfect moments on film." Jake said, "So do you know how to develop your own pictures?"

Kiara said, "You know it's the first thing I learned before I even learned how to take a picture." Jake said, "You'll have to show me how to do that…It sounds like it could be fun." Kiara smiled softly and said, "I'd like that…It is fun…What about you…What would you like to do after you graduate?" Jake already knew what he was going to be doing after he graduated but he couldn't tell Kiara…even though he wanted to, he was bound tightly. He looked down into Kiara's grey eyes and said, "I haven't actually decided yet." Kiara said, "That's understandable."

They walked along the beach a little more and Kiara said, "I should probably get home…I've got homework." Jake said, "C'mon I'll walk you home…You never know what kind of things might follow you home." Kiara laughed and let Jake walk her home. They got to the bottom of the steps of the deck and Jake said, "I'll wait here until I see you get inside safely." Kiara smiled as she touched Jake's arm and said, "Thanks…I had a nice time." Jake smiled and said, "Anytime…We should rent a movie sometime…I bet it would be even more fun." Kiara giggled and said, "Yea. I bet." Kiara pushed up on her toes and kissed Jake's cheek and said, "Thanks again…Lemme know when you want to rent that movie." Jake smiled said, "You got it."

Jake waited until she got in the house and once she turned the living room light on and she waved down to him from the balcony she watched as he jogged into the woods. Kiara had a warm feeling in her chest…Her lips were tingling and still warm from kissing Jake's cheek…She was curious as to why he was so warm…Maybe he had just got done working out or something…She honestly couldn't wait to hear from Jake about seeing a movie with him…Maybe living in La Push Washington wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Ch 5 Kali's Blow Up

**Chapter 5** - Kali's Blow Up

Kali sat at the cemetery…She bought a dozen red roses and pulled the petals from the stems and placed them all over each parents grave site. Kali said, "I wish you guys could see us now…You both would be proud of us, I promise…We continue to protect the La Push Reservation…We won't let you down...I swear on my life." Kali heard leaves and twigs rustling she looked up and saw the big jerk himself Jared walk out from behind a tree in the cemetery. She sighed heavily as she stood up and brushed off her jeans…She rolled her eyes and him and said, "You just don't know when to quit." As she turned and walked down the hill to head home.

She was a quarter way down the hill when Jared caught up with her and grabbed her arm…She turn around swinging…Jared caught her fist in his hand and laughed and said, "Hey you socked me once I'm not going to let you do it again." Kali glared at him and said, "What the hell do you want from me?" Jared smirked and said, "Who said I wanted anything from you?" Kali scowled as she dragged a hand through her hair as she continued down the hill and said, "Well clearly you enjoy screwing with me, because ever since we got here 2 months ago, you haven't let up on me yet…A little torture during school…A little more in the woods…Everywhere I go you seem to follow me like a little puppy…Only you're more like a nightmare."

Jared chuckled and said, "A nightmare? How can a puppy be in a night mare?" Kali stopped and walked back towards him and said, "What do you hope to gain by screwing with me? What more do you have planned to do to me…Could you just do it all now, and then leave me alone." Jared said, "You make me laugh…I don't know why…It just seems easier to mess with you then your sister." Kali got in his face and shoved him as hard as she could…and said, "Stay the hell away from me…I'm tired of the crap…I hate this place…I want to go back to my real home and I want my parents back…But I'm stuck in his hell hole with asshole people around me like you and your moronic friends…I'm warning you…If you know what's at all good for you, you'll just leave me alone."

Jared didn't miss the fact that when she mentioned her parents she had tears sliding down her cheeks…Now he really felt like a dick as he watched her walk the rest of the way down the hill and into the woods. Jared looked up into the sky and noticed the dark clouds rolling in…then suddenly he smelled it…Kali was about to be in danger. Jared took off running into the woods after her.

Kali was deep in the woods, she always cut through the woods to get to the cemetery…she was getting a creeped out feeling that she was being stalked again…only this time she was pretty sure it was Jared again. Out of nowhere a red eyed growling figured jumped out from behind the tree, just as Kali disappeared behind a huge bush…She couldn't see what it was but kept herself hidden in the eucalyptus plants, so whatever it was wouldn't pick up on her smell and leave…hopefully. She sat there for a good 5 minutes listening to whatever it was walk and sniff around…she didn't dare look…she couldn't force herself to look…Not even a peek.

When she finally heard nothing but silence she walked out from within the eucalyptus bushes…She hadn't stopped crying since she left the cemetery…she just wished she could get the guy to leave her alone…she was getting tired of his antics fast. As she walked around the tree the opposite way towards the house, she ran into a chest…and someone grabbed her arms…She tried fighting them, but they had a strong grip…she looked up and it was Jared again.

Jared looked down and she looked terrified and he was willing to bet he knew why…he could smell the cold one lurking in the shadows but knew they didn't have enough guts to mess with her while he was there. Jared said, "Are you ok?" Kali yanked her arms out of his grip and said, "I'm just fine thank you." Jared said, "Listen…I'm sorry ok..." Kali felt defeated all over again and said, "You're sorry…Get real little man…You're not sorry…You're just hoping I won't tell Emily that you're still being a dick to me." Jared grabbed her arm again and said, "No…I really am sorry…I've been a jerk or a dick or an ass…Whatever you want to call it…Look there's something about you that gets under my skin…I don't know what it is…I think it's your damn laid back surfer girl attitude…Whatever it is it seems to bring the worst out in me…and I'm sorry."

Kali said, "What a crock…How are you going to blame me for the way you treat me? I don't understand that…You must be the chief executive of fantasyland if you think I believe it's my fault that you treat me the way you do…Get over yourself." Jared said, "Wait…That didn't come out right…I know I keep messing up…The guys are convinced that I like you…but you are completely not my type." Kali scoffed and said, "Oh and what is your type? Anything with a pulse I imagine." Jared said, "Don't…You don't know anything about me so don't stand here and judge me."

Kali said, "Wow…That's the pot calling the kettle black…What was it you said the first day of school for me and Kiara…How did the two pale faces get in our school? Whatever…You can stand here and tell me you're not like every other brain dead guy out there…but the truth is…You've probably never lost your virginity and when you do lose it to some first class bimbo you're probably gonna be so happy cause someone touched your little virgin pecker you'll ask her to marry you. You'll have 15 babies and live on the reservation for the rest of your life…and you'll die a lonely bitter little man."

Jared said, "You know something I came in the damn woods to apologize and I did that…now you're sitting here being a bitch." Kali said, "What you can dish out the bullshit but you can't take it from someone who has you pegged perfectly…I've lived here for 2 months…and in those two months, you've ridiculed me because I wasn't full blooded Indian, scared the ever loving shit out of me in the woods, made fun of me, dipped the end of my blonde pony tail in black ink, spray painted my locker and generally made me feel like I want to jump off a cliff rather than breathe the same air as you…but guess what…I'm not about to jump off a cliff just to please you…I'm gonna be here until I graduate in a year so until then, stay away from me and just pretend I don't exist…Or I swear to God the next time you corner me, I'll make you wish you hadn't…I swear on my life….Just leave me the hell alone."

Kali pulled out of his grip once more and took off running towards the house. Jared sighed heavily as the rain came pouring down on him. He could feel all his tendons and muscles moving under his skin…he ran his hands through his short black hair and took off towards Sam's…He was going to have to talk to someone…Might as well be the one who would dish out the punishment…At least while Emily was sleeping.


	6. Ch 6 Confrontation

**Chapter 6** - Confrontation

Kali sat on the beach meditating...Even after her warning to Jared, he still chose to screw with her. He wasn't learning. Kali had completely had it with Jared. He absolutely wouldn't leave her alone and it was about to get bad between them. She could honestly say he thought he was adorable...from his pouty lips to his nice chest and arms..even his voice was nice to her...It was raspy when he was calm but when he was laughing with the guys it got high pitched...She wasn't sure why that was so appealing to her...Maybe she was crazy. Jared was standing in the woods with Embry and they looked over and saw Kali sitting in the sand on her knees...He watched as she took the locket around her neck that he noticed she wore all the time, she touched it to her forehead, then to her lips and then held it in her right hand as her left hand overlapped her right and placed both against her chest and suddenly a white brilliant light surrounded her body...she was outlined in it. He watched as she tilted her head back and her face was towards the sky. Embry said, "Is she supposed to be glowing like that?" Jared said, "I haven't the foggiest...She's got some kind of black magic in her. I bet she ain't doing anything without that locket."

Kali thanked the God's of Water, Earth, Fire and Air like always before she surfed it was an exceptionally nice day not scorching hot, but it wasn't cloudy either. She stood up and shed her t-shirt and had on her swim tank top and her red board shorts like always for surfing. she pulled the hair tie out of her hair letting it fall in waves around her...She pulled her locket off over her head and placed it on top of her t-shirt. She grabbed her surf board and walked into the water. She smirked...She knew she was being watched...She could almost bet she knew who it was...

Nosey little prick.

Eventually he'd learn to leave well enough alone. Jared and Embry watched from the woods still not wanting to reveal they'd seen her the whole time...They waited until she paddle out deep into the waves and watched as she surfed some crazy waves...Jared had to give her credit she could rip like no other female he'd seen surf before. After he was sure she was way out of eye sight he snuck out and grabbed her locket and hauled ass back to the woods. Then he just waited.

About an hour later, Kali came in from the water...She stabbed her board into the sand to stand it up and walked over make sure to towel dry good...she didn't want to track water into the house, Kiara would have her ass for that. Kali leaned down and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on and then suddenly realized her locket had been sitting on her shirt and it was missing. She was looking around frantically as she heard someone laughing and hit the sand with the palm of her hand as she looked up through her honey blonde hair and saw Jared standing there with her locket hanging off her index finger, swinging it back and forth almost as if he were teasing her. Jared said, "Missing something princess?"

Kali stood up and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll give that back to me." Jared scowled as he put the whole locket in his hand and threw it out into the ocean water. Embry figured he'd witnessed just about enough until he looked over at Kali and watched her eyes glow red...Oh yea she was pissed off. Embry took off, he had to find Sam and fast...Jared was getting ready to have his ass handed to him. Embry ran as fast he could, and finally found Sam and the other's and yelled for them to get to the beach Jared was about to be in trouble. The guys all followed immediately...when they came over the hill of sand they were watching as Jared argued with Kali. The closer they got they noticed her body was outlined in the reddest color of light...They didn't know if Jared was too busy arguing with her to notice her body glowing red or if he was just stupidly ignoring it. Jacob said, "I have to go get Kiara." Sam nodded as Jacob ran to the house...Kiara was watching a little TV.

"KIARA!...KIARA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kiara jumped up and saw Jacob running up the deck step and met him at the top and said, "What's wrong Jake?" Jake said, "Kali...She's freaking out." Kiara sighed heavily knowing Jared had to of been messing with her again. Jake grabbed Kiara's hand and led her out to the sand. By the time Kiara made it to the water's edge, Sam was standing next to the two and said, "Jared you stay calm...don't even think about it." Jared scowled and said, "This little psychopath is into black magic or something...She's just mad because I threw her little trinket out in the water."

Kiara said, "WHAT?!? He threw your locket in the water?" Kali looked at her sister and nodded yes." Kiara growled, "Son of a BITCH!" she started to jump on Jared when Jacob's arm went around her waist and stopped her...She didn't realize she was being pulled off the ground and planted her bare feet on Jacob's thighs and was trying to push off to get a hold of Jared. Sam gave strict orders to Embry and Paul to stay put and not get any closer to the group so he could deal with them level headed. Jared finally noticed Kali was glowing red and started to step back when she put her hand on his bare chest and said, "STAY!" Jared was frozen like a statue he couldn't move at all...Nothing was working. Sam was yelling at Kali to stop and she placed her hand over his mouth and said, "QUIET!" Everyone freak out when skin grew over Sam's lips and he couldn't say nothing and he fell back in the sand with his hands over his mouth just staring at Kali.

Kali walked over to the water and could feel where the locket was at the bottom of the ocean...they all stood in amazement and watched as the water moved away from Kali, the further out she walked the further away the water moved, she walked out about 25 feet and found her locket sitting on the ground and picked it up...and walked back to the water edge and the water followed her back slowly, and careful not to sweep her up in it.

Jacob had gotten Kiara calmed down and she walked over and squatted down by Sam and ran her hand over his face and the skin across his lips disappeared and Sam said, "What the hell is going on?" Kiara said, "I think it's time Kali." Kali nodded as she pulled the locket over her head and pulled her hair out from the chain and released Jared at the same time. Jared said, "WHAT THE HELL?" Kali turned and pointed at him as he had started to come at Kali and she said, "I told you to leave me alone...This is one lesson you're gonna have to learn on your own." With everything she had in her she popped Jared in both of his pectoral muscles and everyone watched as his body flew up and over at least 10 feet.

Sam walked over and squatted down next to Jared and then looked at Kali...She said, "Don't worry he'll be fine in about an hour." Kiara said, "C'mon let's head over to Emily and Sam's...We'll explain everything there." Kali stopped next to Kiara and she said, "Kali are you ok?" Kali said, "I'm tired." Kiara said, "I imagine so...That probably took a lot out of you." Kali said, "Uh-huh." She nodded and she started to fall and Paul caught her and said, "Oh crap...She's not going to wake up and zing me right?" Kiara giggled and said, "No...She's going to sleep." Sam said, "Bring her with anyways...I want to make sure she's alright." Sam tossed Jared over his shoulder and carried him back to his and Emily's.

Emily was sitting on the front porch when everyone walked up and she stood up and said, "Good lord...What the hell happened...Is Kali ok?" Paul chuckled and said, "Well considering what we just witnessed I'd say she's more than okay...but then again...What the hell do I know?" Emily said, "Paul bring her inside and put her in the spare room...Sam Put Jared in his room for when he stays here...Then will someone explain what happened." Kiara said, "Sure..."

She hoped.


	7. Ch 7 The Explaination

**Chapter 7** - The Explanation

Emily made some bread bowls and soup for everyone as they all sat around the table and living room...Jared finally woke up from his stupor and Sam said, "I really hope you've learned your lesson man...I'd venture to say you only got a taste of what she can really do...I think next time you'll be out longer than an hour...More like a year." Jared said, "What the hell did she do to me?" Paul said, "My guess would be she knocked your ass out." Jared stretched because his muscles and tendons felt tight. Emily said, "I don't even have to ask if you're hungry right?" Jared chuckled and said, "Nope." Jared sat down at the table with Sam, Emily, Jake and Kiara...Emily placed a plate in front of him as she sat down and everyone continued to eat.

Sam leaned back and said, "Okay...Explain...Please, because what I saw out on the beach tonight was...Well it was pretty surreal." Kiara said, "Okay...so...I want to make sure I can trust all of you...this is not something that Kali and I share with anyone...I need your words on all of it because this can't leave this house...I mean the elders of the tribe know, but as far as everyone here right now...No one else can know." Kiara looked around the room and made sure everyone nodded in agreement before she took a couple of deep breaths.

Kiara said, "Sometimes the most unbelievable parts of history are completely true...Even if you don't want to believe they really happened. In 1692, the witch trials of Salem, Massachusetts took place between June and September...Nineteen men and women, all having been convicted of witchcraft, were carted to Gallows Hill, a barren slope near Salem Village, for hanging. Another man over eighty years old was pressed to death under heavy stones for refusing to submit to a trial on witchcraft charges. Hundreds of others faced accusations of witchcraft. Dozens languished in jail for months without trials. Then, almost as soon as it had begun, the hysteria that swept through ended."

Everyone stared at Kiara wondering where she was going with the history re-cap. Kiara said, "Two twin sisters Alice and Mary Parker were hung on September 22nd...Alice is our mother Shawnie and Mary is out Aunt Sue...As a punishment to the people accused as been witches, their bodies were left to hang at the gallows for 10 days, for the birds to pick over...Mom and Aunt Sue knew they were going to be hung and right before they were dropped they bewitched their nooses...once everyone left, they freed themselves and disappeared into thin air...they came to La Push. They started their lives over on the Quileute lands. When Mom and Aunt Sue married into the tribe with Uncle Harry and dad...They offered their powers to help protect the lands. When Mom and dad died 2 months ago their protection spell broke in half because one sister was dead. That's why they had us come here to re-establish the protection spells. Seth and Leah know about all of it...Mom and dad taught us everything they knew...But we never got the shape shifter / wolf gene...We know Seth and Leah have it...and we know that you have it Sam...but we don't know who else." Sam said, "How could they not be killed back then but your mom could die in a car accident with your dad?" Kiara said, "Their car slid under the trailer of a semi and they were both decapitated...it's...kind of hard to stop your own death if you don't have a head."

Sam looked at Emily and said, "You knew all of this didn't you?" Emily and smiled and said, "Leah is my cousin...Before she hated you so much she told me everything but I was put through a binding ceremony to not say a word. Sorry...I know we don't have secrets, but when the twins moved to La Push Sue told me to watch over them with you." Sam leaned over and kissed Emily's temple and said, "It's okay...I would hope you'd keep my secrets too." Emily smirked and said, "I already do..." Sam looked at Kiara and said, "Well I guess if you can trust us with that...Then we can trust you and Kali...Everyone in the room with the exception of you, Kali and Emily have the gene...Which is why when Kali socked Jared and broke his nose...It didn't stay broken...We have impeccable healing powers." Jared said, "No, but it did sting for the rest of the night." Kiara said, "You should thank your lucky stars, because what Kali did to you tonight..."

A voice said, "Was mild compared to what it could've been." Everyone looked over and saw Kali standing there...She walked over and Kiara moved over and she sat next to her sister...Emily squeezed Kali's hand and said, "Are you hungry sweetheart?" Kali made a face and scrunched up her nose and Kiara said, "Not after that much anger no...When she's pissed off and uses her powers to that degree, she gets really sleepy and she won't be hungry until in the morning." Emily said, "You guys are twins, but you are both so completely different." Kiara said, "Yea...Kali is the laid back surfer girl...well laid back until you piss her off." Kali smiled and said, "And Kiara is the level headed one, but uh...she's got this whole punk rocker in your face thing going too...well after you get to know her."

After a few more minutes of talking, Kiara looked over and Kali's head was leaning on the back and the chair and she had fallen asleep again...Kiara said, "I don't know how she falls asleep in these compromises positions...That would kill my neck." Sam said, "Don't wake her...I'll carry her back to your place." Jared said, "No, you don't have to Sam...I should do it...I owe her an apology...A big one actually." Paul said, "Actually I speak for everyone and say stay away from her for a couple of days...Otherwise the next time she zaps your ass...It's gonna be far worse than tonight ever was. I'll carry her back it's on my way home anyways." Jake stood up and said, "I'll walk with you guys."

Paul walked over and said, "Kali...Put your arms around my neck." Kali opened her eyes a little and did as she was asked too. As Paul eased the rest of her body into his arms...Kali said, "Warm." Paul laughed when he felt her physically relax in his arms and snuggle into his chest...Paul said, "It's a wolf thing." Kiara looked at Jake and said, "What?" Jacob chuckled and said, "For some reason our body temperature stays a constant 108 or 109 degrees...so were pretty warm." Kiara laughed and said, "Yea, Kali is always cold." Paul and Jake walked the girls home...Really hoping Jared learned his lesson and knowing they all had school in the morning.


	8. Ch 8 Jake & Kiara

**Chapter 8** - Jake & Kiara

A couple of weeks later, Kiara was sitting at home in the living room, she had just stood up because she was going to go to bed, when someone knocked on the sliding glass door...she pulled the black sheer curtain back and smiled when she saw Jake smiling back at her...she unlocked the door and slid it open and the wind from the rain blew through the door as Kiara let Jake in...He turned and closed the door and she shivered, but she wasn't sure if it as from the cold or from seeing Jake.

Jake turned around and Kiara was standing in front of him with her long hair down around her face and a blue satin robe tied snug around her waist and her long legs coming out of the bottom of the robe. Jake walked up to her and reached out and took her face in his hands. He couldn't help as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft sensual kiss. There was something else there, almost like a magnetic attraction. He kissed her again. His tongue searched hers. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into him. He drank of her sweet lips and smelled her hair. He became enticingly aroused. He traced the outline of her face with his fingers and rolled her hair between his fingers. It was soft and silky. Kiara was lost in passion. Her heart was racing; her mind was spinning. She could feel the heat mounting between them.

Jake scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Kiara clung to him and snuggled into his broad chest. Jake reached the bedroom and stepped inside carrying Kiara. He set her down on her feet next to the bed. He stood there and looked down into her grey eyes. Kiara looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't explain it, but she sensed something deep within him. She reached out and started to pull his shirt up. Jake took that as a cue and reached for her robe. He undid the knot and the robe fell open exposing her blue satin nightgown.

Kiara finished pulling his shirt off and moved a little closer letting her hands slide softly over his abs, pecks and stomach. His chest was hard and smooth. She drew near to him wrapping her arms around his back and kissed his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Jake stepped back and reached inside her robe. He traced his hand along the edge of her nightgown at the neckline. It seemed to have a scooped neckline that revealed the very top of her breasts. He reached up to her shoulders and pushed the robe back dropping it to the floor. Kiara stood before him in a blue satin nightgown; it went to about mid-thigh and was trimmed around the top and bottom with black lace. Her shoulders were square and tapered. He traced her collarbone. He felt her heart beating within her chest.

Kiara's eyes widened…She couldn't quite get over how big his arms were compared to hers. "Kiara'" he started to say. Kiara reached a finger up and pressed it to his lips silencing him. Jake reached down to the satin spaghetti straps and slowly slipped them off her. Her nightgown fluttered to the floor revealing the loveliest pair of breasts. He reached out to take them. Kiara let out a small gasp. She reached for his waistline. She could see the effect she was having on him already. She went to release it from its confines when Jake stopped her. He pushed her shoulders back and laid her gently on the bed. Then passionately kissed her lips.

Kiara felt the fires burning within her. She felt a stirring that was so foreign and yet so familiar growing deep inside of her. Jake kissed his way down to her ripe breasts. He thought of them as succulent fruits. He kissed them then took each, one at a time, into his mouth and suckled it. Kiara felt as if she was going to burst. She wanted to rip his shorts off of him right then. Jake felt her heart pounding in her chest. He could almost feel the pulse as it pumped freshly oxygenated blood, new life, so to speak, throughout her body. Her breathing quickened. He ran his hands down her flat smooth belly. She did indeed have a tiny waist. He came to her panties. He could feel the heat radiating through them. He could almost smell her passion.

He traced along the edges of her panties and over the mound through the material. Kiara almost held her breath. Kiara bent her knees up and Jake removed her panties. He ran his fingers down her thighs. Her slender legs were creamy and smooth. He turned his attention back to her flesh between her legs. He would have to go slow. Jake stood and removed his shorts. His manhood sprang to life. A shiver went down Kiara's spine as she looked at it thinking about what he was going to do to her with it. The sensations she had dreamed about for the last couple of months were really going to happen.

Jake returned to her side and kissed her lovingly, tenderly. He looked into her eyes. They seemed to be pleading with him, almost begging him. He knelt between her legs and rubbed his manhood up and down her center. He touched the tip of it to her entrance. Kiara felt as if she was going to jump out of her skin. She looked into his eyes and saw Jake's soul. He entered her slowly pushing only a little bit at a time. She was so tiny; he didn't want to hurt her. He continued pushing a little bit at a time inside of her, stopping each time to let her adjust to his thickness. He wanted to run her through, but he knew he had to be gentle and take his time. He wanted her so badly. He desperately needed her as much as she needed him.

When he had finally pushed all of his girth inside her, he felt her insides quivering against him. Kiara moaned in passion. He kissed her as she continued to contract around him. When he felt she was finished he slowly began to withdraw from her almost all the way. Then he entered her again, slowly, but a little quicker this time. Each time he picked up the pace a little. Kiara was writhing and taking short breaths now. He knew she was close to another one. He wanted her to hold off and wait for him, but he knew that she couldn't wait. He didn't want to hold her back from such pleasure. She had become accustomed to his size and he quickened the pace. He could feel his passion mounting in his loins.

Kiara was now rolling her head back and forth and moaning loudly. Jake continued a few more strokes, and then he felt himself stiffen inside of her. He pushed one final push and pushed as far into her as he could. Kiara wrapped her arms across his back, and drew her legs up around him. Jake hit the end of her insides and lost it. Kiara felt him touch her spot inside and screamed in passion. The two souls became one in an intertwined orgasmic wave that came crashing down onto the shore. Jake blasted her deep inside with hot seeds. Kiara felt her insides receiving them. Her body jolted and tingled all over.

Jake kissed Kiara tenderly as they began to come down from their insanity…Jake wrapped her up in his arms as they both calmed themselves and soon fell asleep.


	9. Ch 9 Curious Friends

**Chapter 9** - Curious Friends

Kali smirked as she trailed behind the...fully satisfied couple in front of her. Jake and Kiara were walking in front of her...It was cute...sickeningly cute. He was carrying her books to home room. They had their fingers intertwined together, and Kiara had her head resting on his shoulder. Kali couldn't help but giggle...She was woke out of a sound sleep the night before by her sister mewling echoes throughout the house. She went to investigate the noise and had to clamp a hand over her mouth when she saw Jake's shoes sitting by the sliding glass door. Whatever Jacob Black was doing to her sister, she was happy someone had finally made Kiara smile like that. Kiara hadn't really smiled that big since their parents passed.

Jake held the door open as the three of them walked into homeroom and Kiara sat in the back with the guys. Paul said, "Hey Kali...C'mon back here...I got this open seat next to me with your name on it." Kali smiled softly...Her and Paul had actually become really good friends since the ordeal on the beach with Jared. She remembered him carrying her home that night and he was so warm and comforting...It was extremely nice. Kiara and Jacob were sitting in front of them. Paul leaned over and said, "What are you doing after?" Kali said, "After what?" Paul chuckled and said, "School of course." Kali said, "More than likely nothing…why?" Paul smiled and said, "I want to show you something." Kali smiled and said, "Ok." Kali couldn't imagine what Paul had in store for her.

Jaded brown eyes watched as Paul and Kali sat in the front of the school laughing and having a good time during lunch…He watched as Paul talked expressively and made her laugh…It was the first time he'd seen her smile genuinely since she got to the reservation…Of course he had no one to blame but himself for what he was witnessing…Jared noticed Paul and Kali had gotten considerably closer since the night at the beach. Jared had later learn the necklace he threw into the ocean was something her parents had given to her to protect her…He felt like an absolute beast now…He still hadn't had the guts to apologize for being such a tyrant to Kali.

After school Paul and Kali walked to Paul's and dropped off his books and then to Kali and Kiara's so Kali could drop off her book back, then Paul led Kali into the woods by the beach. Paul said, "Okay…Do you scare easily?" Kali said, "I don't think so." Paul removed his t-shirt and shoes then said, "Okay…Then do me a favor…Hit me." Kali's eyes grew wide and she said, "What?" Paul said, "Hit me and then stand back." Kali said, "I don't think I really want to do that…" Paul took Kali's hand and said, "C'mon…Do you trust me?" She looked into his eyes and she could see that nothing Paul would ever do to her could hurt her, she chewed on her bottom lip as Paul kissed the palm of her hand. Kali said, "I trust you." Paul said, "Okay…Hit me…then seriously step back…I don't want you getting hurt." Kali nodded.

Kali stood facing Paul for a good 5 minutes they stared into each other's eyes…Paul laughed as she chewed her bottom lip and she said, "You're sure right?" Paul chuckled and said, "C'mon you knocked the crap out of Jared…You can do it to me." Kali finally brought her hand up and slapped him across the face…Her eyes grew large and Paul started snarling and growling deep in the back of his throat. Paul's nose was twitching almost as if with anticipation…He started shaking from head to toe and said, "Get back Kali..." Kali's breath caught in her throat as she slowly backed away.

Suddenly, Paul leapt into the air and when he landed on the ground he was a wolf…a beautiful silver wolf. Kali almost couldn't believe it, 5 – almost 6 feet tall standing on all four feet…Same eyes and covered from head and tail in silvery fur. Tail? She was gonna have to ask him about that…She'd never seen any of the guys in their wolf form…Paul was the first. She walked over to Paul when he calmed and wasn't growling anymore and let her approach him…Paul laid down in front of her and watched as she walked over and knelt down next to him and her shaky hand came out and touched the silvery colored fur…He was so soft and she touched his paw and couldn't help but feel even smaller around him now.

Kali laughed as she saw the bits of torn clothing from the he changed into a wolf…it was the jeans he had been wearing. Kali laughed as Paul disappeared behind a tree…he came back out with another pair of shorts on that he'd picked up from his house…Kali giggled as he pulled his shirt on and she said, "I was wondering what the extra shorts were for…" Paul chuckled as he said, "I just wanted you to see what we look like that way if you came across us in the woods or whatever you wouldn't be frightened." Kali said, "Thanks...How do you get labeled the hothead? I don't get it...You've been pretty mild with me."

Paul laughed and said, "I tend to get out of control when I'm in wolf form and were hunting...I do have an attitude issue which Sam has been helping me with...I tend to phase into wolf form when I'm pissed off...I think this is the first time I've phased when I wasn't pissed off or hunting." Kali smirked and said, "So...You don't have a tail right now...but only when you're in wolf form correct?" Paul looked around a little and said, "Yea...Why?" Kali said, "I'm curious as to where you store that thing when you're human." Paul couldn't help it as he started laughing so hard. He looked at Kali and said, "Did you really just ask me that?" Kali laughed with him and said, "Sorry...I couldn't help myself."

The twosome walked out of the woods together still laughing as she sat on the beach and talked a little more. Paul said, "So what does it feel like when you glow...You know the day you was glowing red...It was the most amazing color of red I'd ever seen...but what does it feel like?" Kali got on her knees and faced Paul and said, "Here...Face me." Paul moved around getting on his knees and faced her as well. Paul looked at her kind of skeptically and she said, "I trusted you...Do you trust me?" Paul looked into her grey eyes and said, "With my life...As scary as that is." Kali said, "Don't be a chicken." Paul said, "Hey...I saw what you did to the last schmuck who touched you when you was glowing so...yea." Kali giggled a little and he watched as she closed her eyes.

Paul watched as she took a couple of deep breaths and slowly the red outline came back to her...She slowly opened her eyes and Paul nearly jumped back as her eyes glowed red like the rest of her body...Kali said, "Put your hands out." Paul stared at her for a minute and then slowly put his hands up in front of him palms facing Kali...She slowly touched her palms to his and they laced their fingers together and Paul watched as the red outline flowed over and engulfed his body. It felt like his whole body was tingling from head to toe...Paul said, "This feeling is trippy...Holy crap...I'm almost scared to ask what it felt like when Jared got knocked out." Kali laughed and said, "That would be something completely different, because when I did it to him it took all my anger from me and used it as a weapon against him...Which is why being a wolf didn't help him that time."

Paul looked in her eyes and said, "You're in love with him aren't you?" Kali sighed heavily as she let go of Paul's hands and the glow stopped and she said, "Does it really show that much?" Paul said, "To someone whose in love yea it shows a lot...You want me to put in a few good words for you with him?" Kali said, "No...If he can't figure it out on his own...Then it's not meant to be." Paul said, "Well...Until he does figure it out...You'll just have to stick with me." Kali giggled and said, "And what would Rachel Black have to say about you spending time with me?" The look on Paul's face was astonishment as he said, "How did you know?" Kali said, "I'm not the only one who can read love on people." Paul said, "Yea...but how did you know?" Kali laughed hard and said, "Well...When we went to Jacob's house 3 weeks ago for Billy's birthday BBQ...I noticed you and Rachel sneaking off behind the house...If walls could talk...I'm sure they'd have a lot to say."

Paul laughed he thought for sure the only people who knew about him and Rachel...Were him and Rachel...Apparently not...He hoped for Jared and Kali's sake...Jared would wake up and realize if he would just talk to Kali...he'd like her as much as he did himself...Well He hoped Jared liked her more than himself...She had taught him how to surf and when to catch the big waves. And basically let him inside her private circle of life. Kiara had told him Kali never let anyone that close which meant she trusted Paul...which mean Kali considered him to be a great friend of importance to her life...Otherwise he'd still be out in the cold like Jared. Paul was gonna have to help wake him...Paul knew good old fashioned jealousy could get the job done...and if that's what it took...then that's what he would do.


	10. Ch 10 Strangers In The Woods

**Chapter 10** - Strangers In The Woods

It had been 10 months since the twins had moved to La Push Washington. The girls started their senior year with no issues or problems. Kali had gotten good at ignoring her feelings for Jared…Her thought process of saying if he couldn't figure out his own feelings or that she liked him on his own then they really weren't meant to be together. Her friendship with Paul grew and grew…They spent a lot of their times working out together, watching movies, Kali would trade surfing secrets for Wolf pack secrets with Paul. Paul was bound to not give away their secrets, but Sam had already given the guys in the pack permission to tell the twins anything they wanted…They were allowed to treat the twins as if they were Emily.

Paul and Kali were walking through the hallway talking and laughing as always and met up with Jake and Kiara…Paul said, "So what class do you have after home room?" Kali said, "What else…History." Paul laughed and said, "You hate history…" Kali laughed and said, "Yea I know." Paul walked Kali to her class after home room and laughed at each other some more. They turned down the hallway towards Kali's next classroom…Kali stopped in her tracks when she looked ahead of her and Paul and saw Jared standing in the hallway…He had some girl pressed into the lockers playing suck face.

Paul noticed Kali wasn't walking next to him…he looked back and noticed she's stopped dead in her tracks…he looked at Kali and then followed her vision path and saw Jared kissing some girl in the hallway…He walked over and said, "Kali…" Kali finally blinked and said, "You know…I suddenly don't feel so good…Let Kiara know I went home." Paul said, "Kali…C'mon…You don't have to go." Kali looked at Paul as a few tears slid down her cheeks and she said, "I'll see you later…Please…don't forget to tell Kiara." Paul watched as she turned on her heels and walked out of the school.

Paul looked at Jared and he was standing there…Paul noticed Jared's suck face buddy had walked away, Paul walked over and said, "Yea…she left because you're a dick." Jared said, "What is it exactly that you want from me Paul?" Paul said, "For you just once to be a stand up guy…Did you ever apologize to her for the bullshit you pulled with her?" Jared said, "For what? I finally learned my lesson and decided to just leave her alone…Look, clearly she likes you more than me…You can have her." Paul said, "I can have her? What is she a pair of shoes?" Jared said, "She's clearly happy with you man." Paul said, "It's not even like that man…She's my best friend…We've learned so much from each other…She wanted you…She always did…But you kept screwing it all up…so you not being with her…That's your own fault."

Paul walked past Jared and too his next class…On the way he saw Kiara and told her what had happened and about Kali going home for the day. Kiara said, "I swear I'm gonna kill Jared." Paul said, "Yea…I second the motion." The continued through school. Once school was over Jacob, Kiara and Paul went to Kiara and Kali's house…Paul had gone to Kali's room to check on her and she wasn't there. Paul walked back into the living room and said, "Did Kali leave a letter somewhere…She's not in her room." Kiara said, "No…Did you check to see if her surf board is outside?" Paul said, "Yea…It was still in the sand at the bottom of the stairs."

Kiara said, "She's probably walking the beach or something…I imagine she's pretty much had it with Jared right now." Paul said, "Yea…Well she's not the only one." Jake stood up and said, "Hey…Man keep yourself calm…I don't want you phasing in this house." Paul breathed deeply and said, "I would never do that in here…Besides Kali's been helping me keep my temper in check." Jake laughed and said, "Wow…Who knew the resident hot head of the pack could get cooled off with a 109 body temperature." Paul chuckled and said, "Yea…Cam as a bit of a shock to me too." Kiara giggled at the guys banter back and forth.

Kali had been walking through the woods and was minding her own business trying to get the image of Jared and that girl out of her head. She'd gone home earlier and tried relaxing in a warm tub of water…but that didn't work…not even a little. So a walk it was…She'd gone up to the cemetery like always and had a small conversation with her parents just basically letting them know what was going on in her life at the moment. She'd headed into the woods to go back to the beach house and someone grabbed her by the arm…It was a couple of the guys from the local high school, they pushed her back against a tree…They weren't from the reservation…these were actually pale faces. The one guy said, "Oooo you're cute…Why don't you come hang out with me and my boys…I bet you could have a really good time with us."

Kali shook her head no and said, "No thank you…I'd rather not." She tried to walk away, but the guys grabbed her and pulled her back against the tree. The 2nd guy said, "Did she just refuse your good company?" The first guy said, "I believe she did…Is that right honey…Did you refuse our good company?" Kali said, "No I just don't feel up to anything right now…My sister is expecting me home." The 1st guy said, "Well sweetheart I think you're going to be a little late…if you can't come with us to party…Were just gonna have to have our own party right here." Kali went to grab her locket and cursed out loud she forgot to put it back on after her bath.

Kali noticed they were small talking between themselves so she figured defending herself was the only way to go. She jammed her thumb into one eyeball and her knee into one crotch…As they both grabbed what was hurt she pushed between them and took off running…Suddenly she felt an hand grab her by the throat and slammed her into a tree…The 1st guy said, "That wasn't very smart sweet heart…We were gonna take our time…Now were just gonna have to mess up that pretty face of yours and make you pay for what you've done to us."

Kali felt the sting before she saw the fist coming at her face…Her nose was bloodied and so was her lip…she could taste the iron in her blood…Then a knee went into her rib cage and last but definitely not least they slammed her head back so hard against the tree, there was actually blood on the tree trunk. She fell into a pile on the ground in the woods, she felt them kick her a couple of times…she was trying to ignore the pain…They finally left her alone…Alone with her own thoughts and fears….She couldn't move her jaw to scream or yell for help, so she knew her jaw was definitely broken. She noticed the sun had almost set and it was going to be completely dark within a matter of minutes, if not seconds…Once the woods went pitch black…Kali felt herself trying to move but it wasn't happening…Her head radiated with pain…and they had definitely busted a couple of ribs…She tried to stand up but she was in so much physical pain her body gave out on her and suddenly the darkness not only took over the woods, but it took over her as well.


	11. Ch 11 Finding Kali

**Chapter 11** - Finding Kali

Sam and Emily were sitting at their place relaxing for the evening. There was a knock on the front door and Sam looked down at Emily and said, "Were you expecting someone?" Emily said, "Not that I know of...no." Sam got up and went to the door and opened it...Kiara, Jake and Paul were staring back at him and he said, "What is going on?" Kiara said, "Kali is missing." Emily overheard and went to the door and said, "What do you mean Kali is missing?"

As everyone walked into the house, Paul shoved his hands in his pockets really trying to control every muscle, tendon and fiber of his being to keep himself calm and said, "Kali saw Jared kissing some random girl at school and she left...she told me she was going to go home, but when we got there earlier she's nowhere to be found and her surf board is still by the house." Kiara said, "And we found this in the bathroom." Kiara held up Kali's locket, Kiara continued, "She must've showered or something because she doesn't take it off unless she's surfing or bathing. If she doesn't have this she's not protected." Emily said, "Don't worry Kiara the guys will find her."

Emily wrapped her arm around the scared twins shoulders as they watched Sam, Jake and Paul walk outside...Sam cupped his hands around his mouth and let out a long howl. Jared and Embry were patrolling but once they heard that howl they knew that Sam needed them immediately and showed up within 5 minutes, being sure to phase back into human form. Sam explained what was going on...Paul really wanted to rip Jared apart for being so stupid, but decided finding Kali was more important, he'd deal with Jared after they found her.

The guys searched the woods, a couple went into Forks the next town over to see if they could find her...They checked the cemetery where her parents were buried. They went back and made to sure to search through the entire beach house and along the water's edge...Checked with some of the reservations elders to see if they'd seen her. Paul could feel her, she was in a lot of pain and it was killing him because he couldn't find her. As he left the beach house and stood in the sand he closed his eyes and couldn't help but pray. 'Please give me the wisdom and strength to find her.' Paul opened his eyes and looked to the woods...He knew she had a habit of cutting through the trees on her way back from the cemetery and had warned her on numerous times not to go in there alone...but she was stubborn...Probably why they got along so well, because he was just as stubborn as her if not more.

Paul jogged into the woods, it was pitch black but his senses were on full alert...He thought he smelled blood, the further into the woods, the stronger the smell got...it was almost making him sick to his stomach...Then added to the smell of blood he could smell Kali...She smelled like her favorite perfume Sunflowers. Paul loved the scent...she hardly put any on just cause she knew it would be extra strong for the guys to smell and sometimes she would laugh cause Paul would get a really big whiff of it and start sneezing...She laughed because one time he had a sneezing fit and sneezed himself into wolf form...It was a good thing he had extra short with him that day cause the next thing he knew he sneezed himself back into human form and Sam threw his hand over Emily and Kali's eyes so Paul could get dressed. The whole time Emily, Kali and Sam were laughing hard.

Paul got closer to a figure on the ground and the blood and perfume had gotten considerably stronger. He walked up and knelt down next to the figure and moved the hair and it was Kali...Paul's heart broke...she was a complete mess...He was almost scared to touch her. Paul cupped his mouth and yelped. Sam and Emily came running up and Sam started to lean down to pick Kali up and Paul snapped, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Emily grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back already knowing Paul wouldn't allow anyone to touch her yet...Sam nodded and said, "Let's get her back to our place man. We can't help her out here." Paul could feel his breathing labor...as he started to slowly move her around, he physically winced when she gasped in pain.

Paul carefully lifted the tiny girl into his arms...It took him back to the prior year when he'd carried her home...she still weighted next to nothing then...Once he stood up with her, she rested her head against his shoulder and whimpered. Paul low voice said, "It's okay Kal...I gotcha...we're going to take care of you...I promise." Emily couldn't help but notice how gentle and caring Paul had become since he started hanging out with Kali...He wasn't always flying off the handle anymore...Anyone with two eyes could tell Kali was good for him...Emily was scared though...She knew if Paul ever found out who did this to Kali, he was going to kill them...Definitely kill...Dead...yea...As is never breathing again.

Once they got her back to the house, Paul carefully set her down and then backed away and let Emily work on her...Sam stayed on the porch and let out a howl to summon the others...within 10 minutes every showed back up and Kiara ran inside to help Emily. Kiara did a healing spell, it helped the broken jaw, the broken ribs, the broken nose and all the other cuts, but it couldn't take away the bruises they would have to heal on their own. They left her to sleep and went outside with the others. The guys were extremely pissed off and were voicing their opinions on who or what could've happened.

Once Emily and Kiara walked out Jake went to Kiara's side and she buried her face into his chest...Sam said, "Well?" Emily said, "She had 4 broken ribs, her nose was busted, multiple scratches and abrasions...She had a nasty gash on the back of her head and I'd venture to say she's got a mild concussion from it...and her jaw was broken...Kiara did a nice healing spell and everything is healed, but the bruises and the concussion...It's gonna be at least 4 or 5 days before she's gonna feel like moving." Kiara said, "We can heal, but it doesn't take away the pain or bruises."

Paul looked down and didn't notice but he had Kali's blood all over his t-shirt...Emily said, "C'mon...Let me get a different shirt for you." Paul nodded and followed Emily into the house. Emily said, "I've noticed the change in you...Kali seems to be pretty important to you." Paul pulled his shirt off and handed it to Emily and watched as she poured bleach over the blood stained white t-shirt, he scrunched his nose, the smell was overwhelming. Paul said, "She's my best friend Em...Do you think she's going to be okay?" Emily said, "Yea...I think she's going to be fine...I imagine she's going to be scared for a while and she's gonna need you to help her through this...Are you prepared to do that?" Paul said, "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to help her feel safe again." Emily said, "Are you sure your feelings don't run deeper then friendship? I've never seen you this way before Paul."

Paul said, "I'm not sure what I'm feeling anymore...I've been seeing Rachel Black secretly for the last almost year...But I noticed something different between me and Rachel and I ended things with her." Emily quirked an eyebrow and said, "You ended things with Rachel? Why? What did you notice?" Paul said, "I didn't feel the same with her then when I'm with Kali. I laugh harder with Kali. I feel...I don't know what I feel...I don't have a clue Emily...How did you now Sam was the one for you?" Emily said, "I just knew. I knew before he imprinted on me. I've loved him since the day I laid eyes on him...Love at first sight doesn't even begin to cover how I felt about Sam...Did you imprint on Rachel or Kali?" Paul said, "No...definitely not...at least...I don't think I did...But then again...What the hell do I know? Right?"

Emily laughed as she tossed a clean shirt to Paul and he slipped it over his head and said, "Can I go see her?" Emily said, "By all means yes...I think when she wakes up, she's gonna want to see you." Paul smiled and said, "Thanks Em." Paul didn't say anything else he just walked into Kali's made up room and sat next to her. He kissed the palm of her hand and held it in both of his as he watched her sleep peacefully. Emily watched from the door way and wondered when Paul was going to admit he was in love with Kali...Things happen for a reason...Maybe it took almost losing her to make him understand how strong his feelings for her were...Apparently only time would tell...and right now they had nothing but time on their hands.


	12. Ch 12 Kali & Paul

**Chapter 12** - Kali & Paul

The following morning, Paul had stepped outside to stretch and wake himself up...The sun was crazy bright. Kali woke up and slowly opened her eyes...and closed them tight, the sunlight was vibrantly lighting the room. It made the pain in her head worse...She whimpered at the pain. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of them bed...She could tell she was at Emily and Sam's...Emily was baking...she baked when she was worried. Emily was walking down the hallway from her and Sam's room and when she walked over she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye and walked back a few steps and looked into Kali's room and saw Kali sitting up, her hair was hanging in her face and she had her hand over her eyes.

Emily said, "Kali...What are you doing up...You've got a mild concussion...Lay back down." Kali said, "Unless you want to clean up after me I suggest I go to the bathroom." Emily said, "Let me get one of the guys to help you..." Kali said, "Okay...I want to shower to please I feel dirty." Emily said, "One thing at a time, cause I'm pretty sure the guys aren't going to want to be in the bathroom with you while you shower...We'll wait...That didn't come out right...I'm sure they'd all enjoy the show...but I meant...Never mind I'll have Kiara stay with you when you shower." Kali mumbled a laugh, but not too much because her head was killing her.

Emily took off and threw the front door open and said, "Paul...she's up...and needs an escort to the bathroom." Paul smiled and said, "I'm on my way." Emily said, "I'm gonna call Kiara and tell her to bring clothes for Kali, she wants to shower." Paul said, "Okay." Paul went into the bedroom and said, "Hey sleeping beauty." Kali smiled weakly and said, "Hey." Paul grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up on her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "It's not a race so take your time." Kali leaned against his body, and her head was rest on his chest as he walked her down to the bathroom and made sure the shade was pulled so she could open her eyes and then said, "When you get dressed after the shower, let me know I'll come get you." Kali nodded as he pulled the door closed.

After Kiara got the call from Emily she grabbed a couple of set of clothes for Kali and her and Jake got over there as fast as they could. Kiara went into the bathroom and was checking on Kali and she'd just stepped out of the shower and dried and slowly dressed and said, "Get Paul...I really wanna lay down...My head feels like it's spinning." Kiara said, "No problem." She walked out into the living room and saw Jared sitting on the couch, Kiara glared at him and looked at Paul and said, "Kali is ready for you...I think she's getting dizzy so watch her please." Paul smirked and said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her...I promise." Kiara patted his arm and said, "Yea...I almost forgot you're not Jared." Paul stifled a laugh as he walked past Kiara to get to Kali.

Jared said, "What the hell did I do?" Kiara said, "If you haven't noticed the reason my sister is half alive right now is because of you...Don't you understand that Jared? She's liked you since we moved here...Even during all the rotten things you've done to her...she still fell in love with you..Then to add insult to injury, she has to physically see you sucking the tongue out of some bimbo at school? I mean really? Whatever man...She left school and went walking and idiots attacked her...Kali warned you...Jake warned you...Sam and Emily has warned you...Now I'm going to warn you...Stay away from my sister...Or what she did to you will be a walk in the woods compared to what I will do to you." Jake stood back and let Kiara get everything out and then said, "C'mon let's go for a walk." Kiara nodded as she let Jake take her hand and they walked out and down to the beach.

Paul knocked on the door and Kali laughed mildly and said, "Why are you knocking...I'm dressed already." Paul opened the door and chuckled and said, "Just making sure you was decent." Paul watched as she faltered a little as she stood up and touched her forehead. Paul walked over and said, "Whoa...Here let's make this easier, put your arms around my neck." Kali reached up as Paul leaned over and scooped her up into his arms, as he walked her back down the hallway and into the room Emily had made up for Kali. Emily poked her head in the room and said, "You hungry Kali?" Kali shook her head no and said, "Not yet." Emily said, "Did you eat yet Paul?" Paul said, "Yea...Thanks Em." Emily nodded and pulled the door closed after she pulled the curtains to make sure it was dark enough for Kali.

Paul sat Kali down on the bed and he said, "Here lay back down...You need to get as much rest as possible...You'll feel better." Kali nodded in a daze and Paul covered her up and he said, "Call if you need me." Kali said, "Don't leave please." Paul said, "You sure you want me to stay?" Kali nodded and said, "Would you do me a favor?" Paul said, "Sure anything...You just name it." Kali said, "Lay with me please." Paul kicked his shoes off and careful climbed onto the bed on top of the covers and said, "Where you want me?" Kali rolled over as She moved Paul towards the wall and as he laid back staring at the ceiling, Kali moved around and laid her head on his chest, her hand gripped part of his t-shirt, as he wrapped his arm carefully around her and kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back, until he felt her relax in his arms and he let the sleep over take him as well.

Several hours later, Paul was laying on his side and Kali was curled up in his arms...Paul looked down at her, he didn't dare move...Kali suddenly said, "I'm awake." Paul jumped a little and said, "Damn it..." Kali couldn't help but giggle and said, "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Paul said, "That's fine...don't apologize...How are you feeling?" Kali said, "My head doesn't hurt right now, which is an upside..." Paul said, "That's good...It's 3 am...Go back to sleep." Kali snuggled into his embrace and said, "Ok..." Paul laid and stared at her for a while and finally fell back asleep.


	13. Ch 13 Grocery Store Blow Up

**Chapter 13** - Grocery Store Blow Up

A couple of weeks later, Kali had been doing considerably better. Emily had a list of things she needed to go into Fork's to get, Kali volunteered her and Paul so they could get out of the house and out of La Push for a couple of hours. Emily tossed Sam's truck keys to Paul and said, "You watch Kali, if she looks like she's getting tired you bring her back here immediately." Paul said, "Yes Em." Paul drove into Forks, and they stopped and got fresh flowers per Emily. Then they went over and mailed some bills at the post office...then the last stop was at the grocery store. Paul put the truck in drive and looked over at Kali and said, "Are you feeling up to this?" Kali looked over at Paul and said, "Of course...I'm a little tired...but this is our last stop."

Paul got out of the truck and grabbed the extra jean material on Kali's jeans and pulled her across the front seat of the truck, Kali couldn't help but burst out laughing and said, "I had a perfectly good door over there I could've gotten out." Paul said, "Yea...but I didn't feel like walking around and that wouldn't be gentlemanly of me...I figure this was the next best thing." Paul took her hand in his as she hopped out of the truck and made sure she was steady, before he closed the door. Making sure to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked through the parking lot to the store. As they were just about to walk through the door, two gentlemen were coming out and Kali stopped and Paul looked down and said, "What's wrong?" Paul looked over and saw the two guys, one blonde, one brunette…The guys looked over and the blonde said, "Sweetheart…You look like you've healed nicely." The brunette said, "Yea…We should party again some time."

Paul said, "That's them…isn't it…Kali…Is that them?" Paul gripped her shoulders and Kali was stuck she couldn't move, she couldn't talk. Paul could feel his tendons getting tighter and the muscles under his skin were moving rapidly. Paul's nose started to twitch and his breathing was becoming labored…Kali had seen this once before…Paul was about to phase in public…She had to stop that from happening no matter what. Paul started to go towards the men as Kali grabbed his arm and pulled him back…Paul said, "Kali step back." Kali said, "No…You're not going to do this right now." Paul said, "Kali get the hell back right now." Kali stepped in front of Paul and he was shaking from anger…He was definitely close…so close he could taste it but he was trying to push it aside so he wouldn't phase and hurt Kali.

Kali finally did the only thing she could think of…Kali grabbed Paul's face and pulled him down to her and their lips crashed together. Kali opened one eye to make sure Paul wasn't paying attention and then she pulled away. They stood there staring at each other…When Paul came back to his senses he looked around and the two guys had taken off…Wow…Now he was even angrier. Kali walked over and got in the truck…She was definitely not feeling up to going to the grocery store. Paul got back in the truck and drove at break neck speeds to get back to Sam and Emily's…Paul wanted to phase so bad. He wanted to phase and go back and rip both of those guys apart…and what the hell was with that kiss?

Paul pulled into Emily and Sam's drive way and Kali got out and slammed the door, Paul got out and went after her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him and said, "What the hell is your problem…I just had the perfect chance to rip those two idiots apart and you stopped me…why?" Kali said, "Because you was about to phase in front of every single person in that parking lot…Are you out of your mind?" Paul said, "I don't care…I do not CARE! THEY NEEDED TO HAVE THEIR SHIT RIPPED APART!" Kali said, "It wasn't worth it Paul…You've been doing so well with curving your temper…Don't ruin it now."

Paul said, "This is who I am Kali…I'm a protector of these lands…You live on these lands! You got the shit beat out of you…It's my job to hunt them down and kill them." Kali said, "No…No…You don't have to kill anyone…I live on the land and you can protect me here…Once we leave the lands you can't go phasing into a wolf in public and start chasing two strangers around." Paul said, "Do me killing them bother you or does me phasing into a wolf bother you?" Kali swallowed and said, "No you're anger bothers me…you're phasing into a wolf bothers me…" Paul cut Kali off and said, "Kali being a wolf and protecting my tribe is a big part of who I am…If you can't handle that then you need to get off our lands." Paul walked away…Kali said, "Paul…No…Wait." He didn't let her finish what she was going to say, he flew off the handle and just walked away to the forest as he got to the tree line he kicked off his shoes and threw his t-shirt on the ground and looked at Kali one last time and phased and then took off into the woods.

What was it really with the guys in the damn tribe!

2 AM…Kali got in her car and looked in the passenger seat and saw her bag full of clothes…She rolled her eyes…Paul wanted her gone…Not a problem…She'd officially had it with the guys in the Quileute Indian tribe. La Push got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror the further away she got…Trying not to look back.


	14. Ch 14 You Just Do

**Chapter 14** - You Just Do

Kiara re-read the letter in her hand for the thousandth time…Her sister was gone…She was going to KILL Paul! Kiara walked with a purpose to Emily and Sam's…She knew the guys were having a pack meeting…She walked up onto the porch and practically kicked the front door open and walked inside. The guys all jumped up at the same time. Sam said, "Kiara…What's wrong?" Kiara said, "I don't know what the hell is with the guys in this GOD DAMN TRIBE…but someone needs to start talking and I mean RIGHT NOW! Or I swear as God as my witness I will go insane and take every one of you with me!" Jake's eyes were huge...Kiara had never blown a gasket like that before...Sure he'd seen her pissed...But she was definitely more than pissed...More like enraged.

Sam said, "What is this all about?" Kiara tossed the letter at Sam as she glared at every man in the room. Emily walked out of the bedroom after hearing the commotion and said, "What is going on?" Sam said, "Kali left La Push...Paul would you care to explain to me just what the hell is going on?" Paul was pissed he couldn't believe Kali would take such a big risk and leave La Push...but on the other hand it was his fault. Paul rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Kali and I got into a fight yesterday while we were in Forks..." Emily's heart dropped...she knew how Paul felt about Kali...Why would he go and screw it up...Emily sighed heavily and said, "Paul...What happened?" Sam said, "Start talking right now."

Paul cleared his throat and said, "We were getting ready to walk into the grocery store and Kali suddenly stopped...She couldn't move, she couldn't talk...I looked over and these two guys came walking out of the store and looked right at her...One said she looked as though she'd healed really good and the other said they needed to party with her again...I could tell by the fear in her eyes it was the guys who beat the crap out of her...And of course my temper got the better of me...I started feeling like I was going to phase and Kali walked over and distracted me...The guys got away and I got pissed off. We drove back here and fought...she said my anger and the fact that I change into a wolf bothers her...I told her basically it's who I am and if she didn't like it she could leave."

Sam's fist came down hard on the table, cracking it. Paul said, "I swear Sam...I didn't think she would do it...I thought for sure it was just a fight...I figured we'd both be over it in a couple of days...I never thought she'd actually leave...I would never want her to leave...Never." Kiara said, "Are you really that stupid Paul? My sister is completely not in her right frame of mind because of that concussion she got from those assholes...She's been having nightmares and headaches that just won't quit and you're seriously going to have a yelling match with her and tell her to leave? Maybe I was wrong when I said you weren't like Jared." Jared scowled at the mention of his name and Paul winced...That stung his heart...Comparing him to someone who was intentionally mean to Kali...Paul wasn't trying to be mean...He was just extremely pissed off.

Emily said, "Do we actually have another failure to communicate? I thought we were over that a while ago guys..." The guys all in unison said, "No Emily." Emily looked at Paul and said, "Paul I wanna see you in the other room right now. The rest of you continue you're meeting." Paul got up and followed Emily into the next room and she closed the door and said, "What the hell is going on with you Paul?" Paul shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm sorry Em...Seriously...I never meant for this to happen...I know Kali was only protecting the tribe and me...I knew I was wrong to try and allow myself to phase in front of a whole grocery store parking lot full of people..It would've been terrifying to people." Emily said, "No...It would've been like opening Pandora's box...Not to mention all the disrespect you would've brought on to people in this tribe...Including your own family...Not to mention Kali has been trying to tell you she likes you as much as you like her."

Paul looked Emily in the eyes and said, "But I don't..." Emily cut him off and said, "Don't lie to me...I'm a lot smarter than you think I am Paul...I know you love Kali...What I wanna know is why you're being such a chicken shit...If memory serves me correct...you're the hot head of the pack not the chicken...You're always the first to charge into battle and you don't run away or scare from anything...Why would a little thing like love scare you?" Paul said, "Em...I've never been in love before...I'm so used to just dating and I was never in love with Rachel...We were just one gigantic secret...How do I even begin to tell my best friend I'm in love with her?" Paul hung his head almost ashamed...Emily put her hand under Paul's chin so he would look at her again and said, "You just do......You just do."

Paul said, "I don't know how though." Emily said, "I've seen you guys together for the last almost year as best friends...You're so gentle with her...She's got you thinking before you lose your cool...You've not been an actual hot head for quite some time. The way you guys are with each other...holding hands where ever you walk or you walk with your arm around her waist...she kisses you on the knuckles and you kiss the palm of her hand...It's like a mating ritual...A dance as old as time...A perfected life style...You can't get any relationship down as good as the one you two have...but you have to save it from the fire...Before it's too late." Paul said, "I don't want to ruin everything Emily...What if it doesn't work...What if we fight too much...What if I hurt her...I couldn't never live with myself if we ended our friendship only to have a real relationship turn out extremely horrible...We can't go back to being friends it all would be completely ruined."

Emily said, "That's a lot of what if's Paul...You can stand here and what if until the sun come up tomorrow or you can take a chance and jump in with both feet...Because you'll never know what's going to happen if you don't at least try...I'm telling you though...You won't be sorry...Every relationship has its ups and downs...Sam and I fight, but we get over it and move on...Fighting is a big part of love...Because you have to fight for it...You have to fight for what you want out of life...Is Kali what you really want?" Paul took a couple of deep breaths and said, "With all my heart." Emily smiled and said, "Then why are you still standing here...If you love her...Then start fighting now...Fight to get her back. You might not win, but you'll never know if you don't fight."

Paul smirked as he leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek and said, "Thanks Em...I owe you one." Emily said, "If it works you don't owe me anything." Paul chuckled and said, "Deal." Paul walked out and said, "Sorry Sam...I have to leave...Kiara, I'm going to get your sister back...I promise." Kiara said, "I hope you know what you're doing." Paul said, "Oh no...I definitely don't have a clue what I'm doing...but I won't know if I don't try." Kiara took her locket off and put it around Paul's head and said, "The closer you get to her the locket will make you feel it." Paul looked at Jake and said, "If she's giving me this...You need to stay with her until I get back...I won't be held responsible for her not being protected." Jake nodded and said, "I'll protect her with my life." Paul kissed Kiara's cheek and said, "Thanks." Kiara nodded and watched as Paul grabbed his extra clothes and took off out the front door.

Within second of hitting the tree line he phased and started running as fast as his four legs would carry him.


	15. Ch 15 Halfway Gone

**Chapter 15** - Halfway Gone

Kali had been driving almost all morning...Her head was really starting to hurt her but she didn't want to stop until she got to the California border...Kali came around a slow curve and hit the brakes. Paul was standing in the middle of the road, in his shorts and sneakers with no shirt...And he looked pissed. Paul pointed at the pull off spot next to the road and slowly steered the car over and threw it into park and turned the vehicle off...Paul stood there with his arms folded over his chest and just stared at her. Kali got out of the car and slammed the door, stuffing the keys into her front jean pocket...Ouch, she felt that...Her head was really hurting. She walked up and said, "Are you out of your damn mind...I could've run your ass over." Paul said, "That's impossible...Kali what the hell were you thinking leaving La Push in the middle of the night?" Kali said, "That's none of your business...I was just ready to go...Figured that was the best time to leave." Paul said, "To hell with that...You had to know it was dangerous...And don't try to be stubborn with me...I know you left because of what I said yesterday." Kali said, "No...I left because you took everything out of context...Not that I'm surprised or anything...The resident wolf pack hot head is at it again."

Paul said, "What do you want from me Kali...This is what I am. I can't stop being me and I'm damn sure not going to stop protecting our lands just because you moved there." Kali said, "I never asked you to stop protecting it...And I never would either. My family was born and raised on those lands...Why would I want someone taking them over that didn't belong there. I told you yesterday you phasing into a wolf bothered me...But you didn't let me finish...It bothers me if you do it in a public parking lot...There were a ton of kids around...You would've frightened them beyond everything...Do you want to be seen as some huge monster that can't be controlled...You start scaring people like that and the rednecks in Forks will start hunting you guys...and someone could get hurt or worse killed...You phasing into a wolf in the woods or in front of me never bothered me a bit...And you know it...You was just so pissed off because I distracted you and those two yahoo's got away so you couldn't re-arrange their faces...Or body parts or whatever it was you wanted to re-arrange."

Kali looked down and said, "I've never been ashamed of who and what you are Paul...You're my best friend...If anything I've been so proud to know you...to have a friend as close as you who knows more about me then my own sister at times. I was so proud because you started calming down and not letting your temper make you crazy...And for the last two weeks I was at Emily and Sam's...It was nice spending all that time with you...I just figured you didn't want me around anymore. I figured we'd just finally gotten on each other's nerves and that was it."

Paul said, "That's so far from the truth...Kali I haven't been completely honest with you about everything...I figure if were confessing stuff, I might want to confess a little truth to you as well...I broke things off with Rachel a few weeks ago." Kali looked up and said, "What? Why? You guys were so perfect together." Paul said, "Honestly?" Kali nodded, Paul took a deep breath and said, "Because she wasn't...She wasn't you." Kali looked into Paul's eyes and said, "What? What do...What do you mean she wasn't me?" Paul said, "Just what I said...She wasn't you...I wasn't laughing as hard or laughing like I did when I was with you. Emily said it better than I did...I never realized it until she pointed it out to me...When we walk anywhere...we're constantly touching or holding each other...hugging...You kiss me on my knuckles and it makes me go crazy and I kiss the palm's of your hands...It's just a style we perfected between the two of us."

Kali smirked and said, "I have to admit when you kiss the palm of my hands...It ignites something under my skin...I don't know what it is." Paul said, "I have to be even more honest Kali...I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Kali could feel the tears brimming in her eyes, she could feel her heart breaking...She was definitely not going back to La Push now...Definitely not. Kali blinked and the unshed tears slowly started making their presence known as they started sliding down her cheeks...Paul looked down and said, "Why are you crying? What is wrong?" Kali shoved him for good measure and said, "My best friend just told me he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore...Is that supposed to make me happy? If so, stand back and I'll do a couple of flips for you."

Paul said, "Now whose taking things out of context? You didn't let me finish Kali." Kali away from him and said, "I'm so confused and my head hurts so bad...Paul, what the hell is going on?" Paul sucked his bottom lip in and knew it was either now or never and finally smiled and said, "I don't want to be friends with you anymore, because I want us to be more to each other." Kali said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Paul cupped her face in his warm hands and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his things and said, "Kali, I love you....I love you like my lung love oxygen to live...I love you like my wolf form loves to hunt...I love you like Sam loves Emily and Jake loves Kiara...I was being a chicken and couldn't say it...But I can say it now...I love you Kali!" Kali opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but couldn't say anything and she smiled at him and more tears slid down her cheeks as Paul leaned down and captured her lips.

The lovers pulled away from the breathless kiss. Kiara and Jake looked at each other...They couldn't believe they were finally married. Kali looked over at Paul and he winked at her...she smiled and winked back...She couldn't believe they'd been dating for 2 years already. Every day their love just grew strong and stronger...Of course she finally understood why when Paul explained what imprinting was and that he had basically imprinted on her the day he'd gone after her...As Jake and Kiara turned to face their audience, every one stood and welcomed the newlyweds down the aisle.

When Paul was beside Kali and they were following the happy couple...Like always his arm went around her waist and he pulled her closer to his side and she bumped her hip into him on purpose...Paul leaned over and kissed her neck and said, "You just wait until I get you out of that dress later...Kali giggled and said, "That might be sooner than you think." Paul growled in her ear as he took her left hand in his looking at the engagement ring on her finger that he'd given to her for her 18th birthday. They weren't in a rush to get married...They were having way too much fun exploring each other.

Kali walked up to Kiara at the reception hall and they hugged...Kiara said, "You're next you know...I don't think Paul can wait much longer for you." Kali said, "I know...I think he's ready to be married." Kali gave Jake a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you guys...Uh you do realize if you break my sisters heart...I'm gonna break your neck." Jake chuckled and said, "Yea...I know...But I don't think you really have to worry about that." Kali said, "I didn't think so." Kiara said, "Speaking of which...Where did Paul disappear to?" Kali shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know...I'm gonna go look for him."

Kali walked all the way through the crowd of people as she made her way back to the front doors of the reception hall and was about to go outside when an arm snaked around her waist and lifted her off the floor and she suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards. She heard a door close and she was suddenly aware that they were in the coat closet, she was wiped around and came face to face with Paul. She smacked his arm and said, "You scared me!" Paul chuckled as his arms encircled her waist and carefully pushed her back against the wall...Paul leaned down and kissed her lips softly...The both could feel the hunger and desire growing between them.

They parted and Kali stared into his eyes and said, "What are we doing in here?" Paul said, "I decided it was time for a little me and you private time." Paul placed soft kisses all over her face and neck and ears...Kali's giggles we're music to his ears. Paul said, "Do you realize what today is?" Kali thought about it for a second and said, "No...What?" Paul said, "Two years ago today...I almost lost you forever." Kali said, "I was halfway gone...but you pulled me back." Paul said, "I'm glad I pulled you back." Kali smiled softly and said, "Yea, me too...Me too."

The End


End file.
